


Nur ein Traum?

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer
Summary: Sams Gedanken nachdem sie in der Episode Grace in der Krankenstation erwachte.





	

[](http://www.directupload.net)

 

Langsam verschwand die leichte Röte auf ihren Wangen. Sie konnte anhand der aufsteigenden Hitze ausmachen, dass diese peinliche Situation ihr die Schamröte ins Gesicht getrieben hatte. Das ist ihm garantiert auch nicht entgangen. Wie er sie angesehen hat, richtig geschockt, könnte man sagen. Er hatte sicher nicht erwartet so von ihr begrüßt zu werden. Verdammt! Da hat sie ihn doch tatsächlich mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen, als sie wieder zu sich kam. 

Alles erschien ihr so real, wie konnte es nicht wirklich passiert sein? Sie hätte schwören können, das Salz auf seinen Lippen zu schmecken, als sie ihn küsste.  
Seine Lippen waren so weich, der Kuss so zart und seine Worte……………es waren nicht seine Worte, nur……….nur was? 

Eine Halluzination? 

Ein Traum? 

Oder war der Wunsch, Vater des Gedanken? 

Was auch immer es war, es hat sie dazu bewogen, ihren Hintern hoch zu kriegen und sich selbst nach Hause zu bringen.  
Lächelnd schließt sie ihre Augen, denkt an den Moment zurück, wo ihre Lippen sich trafen und hofft, genau dort weiter zu träumen.  
Denn träumen wird man ja wohl noch dürfen.


End file.
